


Hell Of A Ride

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cats, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Harry keeps wagging his tail, Harry talks in third person, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitten Harry, Laughter During Sex, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, POV Third Person, Riding, Rimming, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Louis, there's so much fluff you cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would you do if a random kitten boy was left alone at your doorstep? What would you do if he were the cutest thing alive and he doesn't want to go away from you? What would you do if you slowly started falling for him in the process of getting him back home?Ask Louis Tomlinson, he would tell you what to do. orThe Kitten Harry AU which has been written countless times and to which I can do no justice.





	1. I. Of Discovery and Adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It has been such an awesome feeling to write this in the middle of the night for you guys to read it right now! I'm so happy!  
> This fic started out as a very randomized attempt at writing something that was already been written in my notes, but I messed it up and look what we got! 
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from 'Let Me Love You.' I love that song. 
> 
> And places like Manchester nd other parts of England is mentioned and I know that it's all messed up but please, bear with me. These are short chapters, approx word count for each chapter will be like about 4k words.
> 
>  
> 
> There are multiple POV changes and it is represented by:
> 
> ^♡^ - for Harry  
> ☆×☆ - for Louis
> 
> Hope that won't be very confusing!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways now, to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to talk!  
> tumblr - victuurilou
> 
> Twitter - @strawzarry

                        

  
_wHo - ZAYN_

 

  
^♡^

 

  
The clouds seemed to crowd up. It was a starry night formerly but its beauty was now hidden amidst the dark swirling clouds in the sky. The moon is hazed and the sky seemed to fade into a shade of grey. The neighbourhood seems alarmingly empty with a few cricket sounds here and there, but leaving that out, it is pretty quiet. Only faint sounds of Harry sobbing could be heard in the eerie quietness.

  
His abnormally large hands were large enough to cover his entire face as he sat on the doorstep of an unknown house. The single light source above his head is shining directly over his messed brown hair.

Everyone is sleeping. But, Harry is cold. Literal cold. His almost torn and tattered clothes were putting him more into trouble as he was on the verge of going into hypothermia. He shivers, and tucks his hand close to his body and stays completely still as his kitten ears droops down close to his face.

His plight was sad. His little legs were now frozen, he couldn't move them. Numb not from the cold, but from the intense feeling of rejection and freakiness that he had been going through for the past two months.

The escape he had made from that ghastly hell of a man was the best thing he ever did. This is what he told himself everyday. He told himself that he would never regret it. Haunting memories of his times in there, flooded his brain as he collapsed into a sea of his weary, old reminisces. He sobs loudly, and pulls his shirt a bit more low as he lay there in complete oblivion.

He knew. He knew that no one will be there to help his sorry state as he was completely alone this world. His tail lays still in the absence of excitement, lying very close to his body. He had given up on the world. Or that's what he thought. He watches little bugs crawl around near the doorstep. That's all he could do.

He sleeps like as if he were in a coffin. Sleep wouldn't come to him as she only comes to cradle the ones with inner peace and Harry was a raging war within. His insides were collapsing and he let out a small welp that was faintly audible. But, he did cry himself to sleep that night. Cried and cried till his shirt was wet and somehow faint moans were made to silence.

☆×☆

  
Louis' week was just brilliant. He had gotten a promotion and a raise with a decrease in rent. He was ecstatic. He shone bright like the sun, as his face beamed with smiles all week. People were happy to see him this week.

Radiating brightness and cheerfulness, no one could say no to him. He was on top of the world. It had been 6 a.m. and Louis had already gotten up and he was ready to go for a great day. He put on his favorite grey jacket with embossed details with his black t shirt and his only pair of un-torn black jeans.

He looks at himself confidently in the mirror, adjusting his jacket and literally turning around to see his gorgeous butt. He was very proud of it. He considered it, the biggest asset he could possibly ever own. He gives it a little pat. He runs around the small house like a kid, wishing his cat Tonks, a good morning on the way. Well, she just couldn't care less. Her ears slightly perk up at the sound of sniffling which was clearly not hers, but ignores it after a few seconds. Louis' phone buzzes on the counter top of the kitchen a few times and he later picks it up.

  
"Hullo? " Louis asks, in his chirpy voice. He fiddles with the hem of his t shirt waiting for a response.

  
"Hey mate. Called to ask what time I can pick you up." Liam answers from the other side. His voice is clearly bored. He is totally not ready for this day. It was a Tuesday for heaven's sake. Everybody loves a Tuesday, or that's at least what Louis thought.

  
"Yea mate! You could come by in a bit. Probably like 7? Is that okay? And by the way, please cheer up! It's like a toadstool decided to talk." Louis tells him.

  
"Yeah, alright. Okay. See you." The bored tone continues and with a long drawl, the line goes dead.

  
Manchester was a beautiful place to stay in. The greenery had retained its original beauty and Louis loved it there. He found himself a flat after finishing college in a nearby community college and finding himself a peaceful job in a Software designing company. He loved it there. The work space, the environment and mostly he loved the fact that he was doing something that he loved unlike many people. He had been promoted as the Head of Designing Team for the project that his colleagues and himself were working on, so obviously, he loves to go to work. Louis had found Liam in his own team and they immediately clicked. They shared common fangirl interests in football and also had a very common music taste. The rest was history.

This week, Liam was in turmoil because Sophia had decided to call it quits. She said the most stupidest reason. She said that she wasn't good enough for Liam. Liam loved her very much and Louis did too, they thought she was the one, but this happened. He was in depression but this week he had gotten better after Louis convinced him to go to work with him. He's okay.

  
Tonks gets off her sleep blanket and walks over graciously to rub against Louis' legs in affection. She purrs before settling down over there itself. Louis strokes her back before getting up to make himself some tea and put some milk into Tonks' bowl. She notices and she immediately runs up to him in curiosity.

Louis notices her affectionate behaviour and picks her up in an instant. "Aren't you the cutest kitty ever?" Louis asks, nuzzling his nose into her tushie. Tonks' doesn't flinch a bit and she's still eyes the carton of milk. "Let's get you some milk then?" He announces before pouring a generous amount of milk into her bowl. She happily licks it as she buries her face into the bowl of white.

Louis lets out a exasperated breath before settling down on his chair to sip his Earl Grey. Everything is quiet in his house until Tonks' head suddenly goes up, looking around, her bell shaking.

She turns around as if she heard something very peculiar and runs with her little feet towards the door. Tonks has a habit of running away, you see. Louis panics almost immediately after realising what had happened and runs behind her. The wooden floor creaks as he runs, he blatantly stops all of a sudden. Tonks hasn't gotten out, she still stands there, meowing at Louis. Louis doesn't oblige and looks at her with crossed arms and an authoritative look. She meows more loudly and Louis cannot stand the eyes the cat gives him every time. That sad, 'pwwweease?' kind of look. Louis thinks but immediately gives in as he says, "Aw, okay. But I'm going to come with you!" He wags his finger at her and her meows become more desperate.

He opens the door to see the most shocking revelation in his entire lifetime.

  
A boy, with a tattered shirt, and very small shorts rests at his doorstep. He lets out a very surprised gasp as he covers his mouth with both his hands. Tonks' does not look surprised. She looks at Louis with 'I told you so, you idiot' kind of look. Louis still cannot comprehend what is lying at his doorstep. It's bright daylight and Louis sees this boy, this innocent little creature at his feet. His heart is thumping faster and louder than it should. Louis does not know what to do, but he always went by instinct. So he pulls him in, by his shoulders. The boy shifts under his touch but still Louis tries his best not to notice and concentrate in pulling him inside.While pulling him in, he notices that this boy had kitten ears and a beige tail. Kitten ears.

'Hybrids' as they were called, there were people like these in the world, but they were just very rare. Louis had heard about them on the news and all that but never had he thought that he would find one at his doormat.

  
After a few moments of pulling a pale body into his house and on to his sofa, Louis is confused. He scratches the top of his head. None of the ideas seem to spring up. He lays eyes on the sleeping boy, who is now sleeping on his sofa looking very peaceful. Louis hesitantly, slowly, carefully takes little strides towards him and he honestly is so scared. But Louis nevertheless, goes on near him. He observes him quietly for a couple of minutes first because that obviously is necessary. He seems very dirty and he looks like he had been lost for a very long time. His white shirt was almost ripped and his hair was a complete mess amidst which a pair of cute little pink kitten ears stood out. Louis couldn't take a look at his eyes, but he secretly wishes that it were green and big like his cat's eyes.

He finds the boy very endearing as he takes in his imperfect features. He wears a dainty pink collar around his neck but the name on it seems to have been worn out. After more than two minutes of taking in features, Louis finally musters courage to touch his forehead. He shakily reaches out and puts his palm over his soot-covered face. He closes his eyes just in case. His hand connects with his forehead and Louis immediately retracts his hand after he feels intensely cold in that nanosecond of a touch. He then realised that he must've been sleeping out there all night in the cold weather.

He feels stupid of himself and bolts into his room to fetch his cozy blanket. Tonks still stands by the sofa, now giving Louis a judging look before turning away. Louis immediately wraps it around the boy, tucking the corners of it, into his sides. He particularly covers his feet, because he just knows.

The boy continues to lay still and Louis first suspects, that he maybe you know... but decides against it. He checks his breathing and thank the heavens, he is still holding on. Louis doesn't even think, he rushes to his kitchen and pours the remaining milk into a nearby saucepan and places on to a cooktop and lights it. He is still dumbfounded. Usually, in these kinds of situations, Louis talks to himself. He thinks that it helps sort out the problem much more effectively. But this situation, was way out of hand and was way out of his capabilities to talk and sort out the problem.

His hand shivers as he stirs the saucepan with a spatula. He puts it on low heat and walks back to the sofa where an angel sleeps. Louis kneels down, now face to face with the stranger. He's still asleep. Louis looks around, but nothing even strikes his thoughts. He places his hand on the boy's now covered thighs and closes his eyes and hopes for the best.

  
"Oh, God. Help me." He murmurs to his ceiling and gets up to switch off the stove. He quickly pours the heated milk into a large mug and waits. And suddenly, it hits him that he could call Liam. Liam could help. So he runs, placing the mug on the counter and picks up his phone. "Aw, Liam.. Liam.." he grunts as he frantically searches his phonebook. "Recents." He says and slaps himself on the forehead. The phone rings and Liam picks up after a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm on my way. Give me two minutes." And before Louis could say anything, he hangs up. Typical Liam. Louis sighs again.

He takes the steaming cup of milk in his fragile hands in its shivering state and brings it to the boy. Tonks looks at him and again resuming looking at the stranger. "Here goes nothing Tonks."

He mumbles before jerking at the boy's leg. He shakes them repeatedly until the boy regains consciousness. Louis beams at Tonks but she's still looking at the boy. The boy shifts and turns under Louis' hand and goes back to sleep again, only now, he's holding on tightly to the cozy blanket. He faces the other side now. Louis grunts and moves over to the side of his face. He now tugs at his shoulders, multiple times. The boy finally obliges to Louis' almost violent tugging and opens one eye, rubbing his hands over it. Louis smiles warmly and the boy springs awake in his sofa.

He actually jumped. He scoots over to one end of the red sofa, clutching the rug firmly in his grasp. Louis is taken aback but he hides it and still offers the warm smile.

"I.. I made some milk for you.. Do you want some?" Louis asks, his voice soft.

The boy is still unaware of his surroundings and he's still panicking. Clearly. He looks so frightened. Jesus Christ. Louis gains no response from the boy and disappointment spreads across his face. The boy shuffles and pulls his shirt lower. Louis stays quiet for a minute, to only let them stare at each other. One pair of eyes stare with absolute endearment while the other with fright. Louis walks a bit closer to him, and reached out his hand to give the mug to the boy. The boy has his hands tucked behind his back.

"C'mon it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. You seem cold. Here, drink some, you'll feel better." He now offers with the biggest smile his face could accomodate and no one can say no to it.

The boy nods slowly and takes the mug from him. He sips it slowly as he skirts looks on Louis midway of each sip. The boy moans in pleasure after the hot liquid pours down his throat.

The satisfaction immediately spreads across his face and a crescent moon hovers over his lips. Louis smiles and hopes that he will talk to him.

  
"Are you feeling better?" The boy nods in response, sipping more of the milk. Louis, now more curious of the boy's origin, sits on the other side of the sofa and the boy still has a teeny bit of frightened look on his face. He clearly doesn't trust him. Louis tries to initiate the talk. And so, the awkward conversation begins.

  
"Um... what's you name?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow with the same comforting smile resting in his face. The boy hesitates. He opens his mouth to say something but he immediately decides against it. Louis understands, but... he needs to talk, you know.. so that he can get him home.  
The boy resumes drinking milk again.

"Listen, you need to tell me your name, so that I can get you home, alright?" He shudders, and almost chokes on his milk. He blatantly shared at Louis with his big eyes and nods his head several times in an horizontal direction, back and forth. Louis is taken aback, but he still asks, "You don't want to tell me?" The boy, nods again similarly and doesn't respond beyond occasional glances towards Louis' side. Louis huffs and opens his mouth to talk to him again, but he instead hears a knock on his door.

  
"Oh God, finally." Louis says, before he gets up and runs towards the door. The boy's fear returns to him as he desperately tries to hide his kitten ears with the blanket Louis provided him. Louis unlocks the door and finds Liam in a very bored state. "Hey mate." He says, waving a single hand.

  
"Liam, Liam!" Louis says, as he closes the door behind him, for them to talk, leaving the boy inside, alone.

  
^♡^

  
Harry feels warmth inside this stranger's house.

He wasn't harmful, Harry knew that, but he had to be careful because he knows what happens when you put a lot of trust in people.

He clutches the warm blanket and pulls it over till his shoulders and sinks down into it. It feels surreal for him because, he almost was so sure he was going to die alone in one of these days, cold and helpless, and this man, came and saved him like an angel.

Milk was his favorite and this man knew, this gave Harry a bit of hope that he'll survive. He currently sits on a red sofa with a cat staring at him. Harry notices her in an instant and almost in a fraction of a second, they have a staring competition.

  
The competition continues until the cat finally gives up and walks over to her own bowl of milk. Harry pouts and suddenly realizes that his milk has gotten over and is sipping on an empty mug. Harry had a special gift - he could read cat minds. So, he defintely knew what was going on in the cat's mind.

She was thinking that if Harry were to stay, she would get less milk and was secretly hoping that ha would go away. Harry shrieks and swears to God that he will never have a staring competition with this cat ever again.  
He doesn't want to get up, this feels like this was where he belonged. Harry watches the closed door, wondering whether the man will return and provide him with more warm milk.

He patiently stares at the wooden door.  
His weight shifts and he turns to one side, as he rests his heavy head in his hand. He thinks. He thinks on what to do. Should he run away? But, this man has given him milk and a warm blanket and kept him well. He reconsiders. He thinks for a while and in a while his head hurts. His eyelids shut involuntarily and in a minute he's making soft grunting noises like earlier.

☆×☆

 

Louis is panicking outside. His hands fidget with one another, his breath becoming shaky and his mouth stammering on its own pace. Liam immediately notices his unusual behaviour and the worry that laces with it.

  
"Everything alright mate?" Liam asks, curious. His eyebrows are knitted together now, a tiny amount of worry overshadows his face.

  
"Yeah.. No, actually. It's.. um.." Louis doesn't know how to say it. This is a sensitive topic.

  
"Do you want to go inside and talk?" Liam asks, clutching Louis' hand in the process.

  
"Uh, no! Not at all! It's something that we should talk outside! Nothing to worry Mrs. Grunge!" Louis calls out to his neighbour who seems to notice his stupidly reaching behaviour. She shrugs and walks back inside with her milk bottles. Liam although doesn't give up on the issue.

  
"Something is clearly wrong. What happened?" Liam asks.

  
"It's just... oh, how do I tell you?" Louis says, his feet shuffling in the process. Liam grows impatient and literally begs him to tell what the hell was going on.

  
"It's just.. I found a hybrid at my doorstep!" Louis almost screams and he immediately shuts his mouth.

  
"A hybrid?" Liam asks, an unimpressed look on his face. "Stop trying to play cheap tricks on me Tomlinson. Now get going, we're late." He says, as he almost goes back to his car.

  
"Liam! I'm dead serious you bastard!" He screams. You see, Louis gets so annoyed if someone doesn't believe his truth. He becomes like a nine year old girl throwing a tantrum.

  
"Louis, please tell me this is one of your horrible jokes." Liam responds, a hint of fright in his tone.

  
"No, this is not. And I don't know what to do. Oh God." He says, as he scratches he head and walks back and forth in his porch. He even bites his nails and almost chews a nail off.

  
"Can I see?" Liam asks, still refusing to believe.

  
"Yeah, yeah.. Come in... I think he's sleeping." Louis says breathlessly, as he opens the door.

  
"I have two questions for you. One: you brought him in and made him sleep?! I thought you had him knocked out or summat! What is wrong with you? And second: It's a he?!" Liam asks with the most absurd reaction ever. Who even asks those kind of questions?

  
Louis pushes the door open slowly as to not wake the sleeping kitten boy. They both enter and they walk slowly towards the couch. Liam notices and his pupils literally and figuratively dilate. His mouth hangs open and his hands fly to cover it. "Oh my goodness." Liam exclaims as he watches the boy in awe. Louis watches him in folded arms his face pulling a smirk.

  
"And to answer your questions," Louis begins and he notices that Liam isn't excited anymore. He is still gaping at what lies on the sofa. But, Louis says it anyway. "I'm human, Liam. I did what any human with humanity would do. And I don't even think he's harmful. I mean, look at him!" He says, pointing out an arm at him. "And also, he is a boy.. so?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Liam twitches at the answers and turns to Louis, finally. They both walk into Louis' room and Liam begins.

  
"Listen mate, I need you to inform the cops about this as soon as he recovers from whatever he's suffering. He looks miserable though." Liam says, giving Louis a very concerned look. He side eyes the boy every now and then.

"Listen this isn't good. They're rare in the world, let alone Manchester! People will think we kidnapped him or summat. We should hand him over to authorities." Liam says, holding Louis by the shoulders. Louis looks down and he goes into deep thoughts.

"Maybe you're right but what if they mistreat him? He seems like a fragile flower for fuck's sake Liam!" Liam nods and tells him that they should do it somehow and how it's better for everyone when he does. All Louis does is nod.

  
"Okay, now... How and where did you find him?" And Louis interprets the whole story, how Tonks played a very important role in discovering him and all that. Liam listens patiently, both now sitting on his bed. He doesn't respond much besides a few occasional questions.

  
"Okay, okay... I wanted to ask you something." Liam says, his eyes glinting at something. "Yeah?" Liam rubs his hands and asks, "How did you give your favorite rug which by the way won't give to me even, to him? Someone you've known for like an hour?"

  
Louis thickly swallows. He didn't know that. He just got his favorite rug amongst his tower of other rugs. What kind of mind fuckery is this?! Louis actually felt the need to give it to him. The shivering, cold, pitiful boy who had been put away like trash. He felt he needed to give him the warmth that he rug gives him everytime he sleeps. He doesn't know, it just kind of happened.

  
"I don't know! I felt like it." Louis finishes off with one sentence. Liam doesn't seem to be happy about it.

"You felt something for him didn't ya?" Liam asks, giving a sly smile also annoyingly wiggling his eyebrow.

"What?! No.. Bro I just met him for God's sake! Put some brain into your thoughts." Louis nervously shrugs off the topic and walks out of the room to check on the boy.

Liam knew he was gay, Louis told him the first time he met him and when they really got along well. He blurted it out to him and Liam didn't mind it at all, instead, unlike the others, he supported him and he told him that he was cool anyway.

  
"Did he tell you his name?" Liam asks, following closely behind Louis.

"I wonder if he can talk. Honestly, mate, it would be much easier if he talked. He could tell me where he got lost and probably I could take him back without the interference of cops. Tea?" Louis says.

  
"No, thanks. I ate at home. Maybe he won't talk only to you." Liam says.

  
Louis turns from the kitchen and looks at Liam begrudgingly. "What do you mean, Payne? I'm a really nice person. Anyone would love to talk to me." Louis snaps at Liam. He wags his finger at him on purpose.

"Whatever Tommo. You know you aren't that approachable. And by the way he looks adorable." Liam declares as he looks at the sleeping boy.

  
"Yeah, I know right. Oh, and carry on. I'm going to stay back today. I have a guest I have to attend to, obviously. You go and also, tell Mr. Ashford some stupid made up reason, yeah?" Louis says as he walks towards the couch.

  
"Okay. Take care bro. I'll drop by with some supplies later in the evening, all right?" Liam says, grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

  
Louis sighs and looks at the boy, exasperated. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, Louis is jealous. He notices his dirty clothes adorning him yet again and makes himself a mental note that he should remind the boy to take a shower later when he wakes up. He takes his fragile hand in his own and murmurs, "It's going to be a hell of a ride with you." before he plonks down on the couch beside him.

 

 


	2. II. Of Communication and Almond Milk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication occurs:)

                                II

☆×☆

  
Louis sits and stares at the boy, Tonks watching both of them. She lets out a meow and Louis is finally out of his trance.

He walks to the kitchen to get some more tea for himself because he thinks that this boy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, considering his present state. He mixes his tea with a spoon and switches on the telly.

The first channel that comes on, comes on with a blaring sports commentary that wakes up the boy with a shriek. Louis himself looks startled and feels so sorry for waking him up.

  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Louis apologizes, desperately, his hands immediately going to make sure he's okay. The boy this time, doesn't lean back on to the sofa to avoid his touch instead he sits still. He touches his arm and the boy looks like he doesn't mind at all.

"Do you need something? Anything at all?" Louis asks, apologetically, his eyes glinting.

He doesn't reply but instead he nods his head slowly, his lips pouting. Louis felt like he was collapsing on the inside. He just looks so so adorable right now. He just wanted to pinch his cheeks and tell him he was so cute. Probably, one day.

  
"Well, what do you want?" Louis asks. The boy doesn't reply with his voice, he just points to the rest of the milk in the saucepan. Louis understands in an instant, so he walks over and puts it in a clean light pink mug.

  
He reaches out to let him take it, but he retracts at the last second. "I'm not giving you this." Louis abruptly says. The boy's face goes visibly pale and sad but Louis continues, "Unless... You tell me your name." A smirk plays on his lips as he speaks.

The boy swallows hard and falters for a moment. He looks like was confused with himself whether to tell him or not. But nevertheless, he eyes the mug for a minute and realises that it won't be much of a harm. After all, what's in a name?

  
So he squeaks out, "Harry." It was so soft that felt like a pillow Louis could sleep on. He was too cute to be true, honestly.

"Harry?" Louis repeats. The boy eagerly nods his head, as a smile settles across his lips. Louis looks at him with a stupid smile and almost gets lost in his eyes. It was exactly what he imagined it to be, green and big and bold. He stares at it, quite creepily to be honest and Harry had to help him.

"Milk?" Harry asked, his voice not more than a few decibels. Louis snaps from his thoughts and immediately gives him the mug. He shakes his head and sits next to him on the sofa.

  
"So Harry, you can talk then?" He asks, folding arms.

  
"Harry can talk." Harry says quite offended.

  
Louis has the biggest grin when he finds out that he talks in third person. He literally wants to cuddle him and keep him close. He was so cute.

  
"Uh huh, Where are you from?" He asks now.

  
"Here." He says absentmidedly, as he pulls on his shorts. He is too self conscious and Louis loves it.

  
"Here in the sense... from Manchester?" Louis corrects. Harry vigorously nods.

  
"Do you want to tell me anything else? Like who owned you?" Louis asks, and a storm breaks out.

  
Harry looks furious as he gets up from the couch and and directly stares at Louis. His tail wags behind. Louis looks pretty scared because, what if he had superpowers and all? Louis wouldn't survive. Harry folds his arms and looks away from Louis disappointedly.

"Harry don't belong to anyone. Harry alone. Harry inde... indepay.."

  
"Independent?" Louis asks as if to help him.

  
"Yes. Independent. Harry alone." He looks away defiantly.

  
Louis looks sad because he probably said something that hurt Harry. He looks visibly sad but he's trying to hide it with a strong face.

  
"Well, I'm sorry... You are very independent, indeed!" And with this, Harry's mood lights up again as it's evident from his kitten ears are peeking from his tousled hair. Louis wants to touch them. Harry probably won't let him. Correction, Harry will defintely not let him do it. He barely knows him.

  
"So... do you want to take a shower?" Louis asks.

Harry responds by saying, " Harry is dirty. Likes a bath, not shower. Shower hurt my earies." He says, as he pinches his ears in top of his head. Honestly, this boy would be the death of Louis.

"Bath it is!" Louis huffs and tells him to follow him into a room next to his room.

  
He opens the door and shows him around the wash and tells him how to operate it. Harry nods and gets in and locks the door.

After a moment, when Louis was about to walk out of the room, the door opened and Harry's head peeked out. "What happened?" Louis asks, genuinely.

"What will Harry wear?" Harry asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Um.. What kind of clothes are you comfortable with?" Louis asks before rummaging through his now open cupboard.

"Umm... Jumpers. Soft, plushy jumpers!" Harry's voice filled the room and Louis hid a smile. He takes out his favorite grey jumper which was oversized for him, probably Harry would fit. He takes a good look at it, making sure there aren't any holes and hands it over to his reached out hand.

He takes it and closes the door in an instant. Louis smiles and walks back into the hall and puts on the telly. A rugby match is playing and Louis wasn't even interested.

  
His mind wandered over Harry and what could've been his past and what made him sleep at his doorstep. Louis likes to think it's fate because he thinks God wanted him to meet the cutest thing in the world. He wanders over why Harry got so angry when Louis asked who was he owned by. Probably the man he was with, wasn't a good man. Probably didn't treat him well. A million thoughts run back and forth in his head until he heard the bathroom door clicking.

"Harry, okay now?" Louis asks, almost the second he heard it.

  
"Nice bath." Harry says as he still stands there. Louis doesn't turn back, he knows he will come.

"Where to put towel?" Harry asks, pouting.

"Just put it in some corner, it doesn't matter." Louis replies and Harry does the same.

  
After throwing the towel somewhere, he comes walking to the hall. Louis sucks in a breath as he sees the jumper look absolutely adorable on Harry. He is still wearing his dirty shorts under it, but it isn't that visible.

"Sit down, Harry." He says and Harry sits, his back stretching out erect and his legs immediately crossing over one another. Louis is so captivated.

  
"Harry thanks for jumper. Very nice." He comments as he runs his hand through the woollen fabric again. Louis' face swells up and he literally smiling like a dork.

  
"Okay, Harry. Tell me. Tell me how you ended up here." Louis asks, hoping for the answer to be recited.

  
"No. Harry not telling." Louis' face becomes small again and Harry doesn't really notice it.

"Why won't you?" Louis asks.

  
"Harry don't trust you. Harry met only today. He cannot." He says that again sassily.

  
"Yeah, probably you're right. No need to rush things alright?" Louis confirms as Harry pinches his lips and nods his head.

  
Tonks comes back her short power nap and settles at Louis' toes.

Harry looks shocked. When Louis asks, about it, he says,"Your kitty, bad kitty. Bad thoughts." Harry mumbles but Louis got it. He laughs hard at that.

"No way! Tonks is my favorite cat!" He says as he tries to hide his laugh. But he cannot control it.

"But wait, how do you know if she thought so?" Louis asks, finally getting it.

  
"Harry read Cat minds. Harry has power." He says, nonchalantly, checking his nails. His tail wags proudly behind him. His power was rad though, honestly. "Then tell me, what's she thinking now?" Louis asks him, to test him.

  
Harry doesn't waste time in proving him wrong and concentrates on Tonks.

"She is thinking that, 'this boy trying to steal Lou from me. Tonks need to get him out as soon as possible." He recites.

Now, apparently Louis has discovered that all cat species talk third person. Wow. He claps for him and says, "Very well! I'm impressed." And Harry is jubilant.

"What your name?" Harry asks and Louis introduces himself.

"Louis. Nice to meet you." He says.

^♡^

  
Harry is feeling very happy in this house.

He got extra milk, a comfortable jumper, some talk and some place to sleep at. He feels content, after a long time.

He had been going through a very big rough patch in his life. He had been on the streets for almost a couple of months now. The feeling was horrible.

The feeling of being alone, knowing no one is going to be there for you, the feeling of rejection, the feeling of everyone freaking out because of how you look, it all had got to his head. So, one day, he broke down in this neighbourhood where he had accidentally stumbled into.

He just needed someone to love him after what had happened. He wanted love. It's all that mattered, but it also mattered on who he trusted to give him love.

☆×☆

  
Harry's hand is very soft like rose petals. He wanted to just caress it and hold it for days of he could. He would do it.

Harry looked at him, with all smiles. "Harry thank Louis for what is done." Louis' turn to smile comes on now and his eyes crinkle a bit when he does so.

"No problem. I did what everyone else would've done." Louis says.

Harry's smile fades away in an instant and he says, "No, Louis. Everyone don't like Harry. All hate Harry. They hate... hate..." He says, before collapsing into an uncontrollable fit of sobs.

  
Louis panics for a moment, not knowing the reason for his cries but he decides to comfort him anyways.

"It's okay love. It's really okay. You're safe now. You're here. We like you here." He says, as he puts a hand on his shoulder, how bent forward as he mulls over in hands. He still is crying. Louis tries his best.

  
"It's okay now. Hush. Look at me." Harry is still weeping.

  
"Look at me, Harry." He pleads. So finally, Harry looks at Louis with his teary eyed face and run down cheeks. He's still adorable, Louis thinks. His ears are down, his tail is jumping up and down. His eyes are glossy and his lips form a pout.

  
"It's okay, now. Everybody feels down sometimes. Even me."

  
"But Harry feel sad every time." He says, cutting Louis off.

  
"Let me finish, Harry. See, you were laughing a few minutes ago. You were happy. That's how you should be everyday, all right? You look bad when you're sad. It's a fact." Louis explains.

"Harry looks bad?" Harry asks, touching his face all over.

  
"Nah, not now. But when you're sad, everything else will seem sad around you. We don't want that." Louis says, doing some ridiculous hand movements.

  
Harry laughs at it and Louis lights up,

"See you look nice, when you're smiling!" He says as he pokes one of his dimples forming at the side of his cheek.

  
Harry is a bit startled at the sudden touch. He looks flustered and Louis apologizes profusely.

"I'm sorry, I completely understand if you're not okay with touching."

Harry smiles and says, "Harry thank Louis for being very considay- um.." He rambles off, finding the word in his mind.

"Considerate?" Louis picks it up for him.

"Yes, yes! Louis very considerate and kind. Thank Louis." He finishes off.

  
It had been almost in the evening now, and somehow they passed time talking stupid subjects like 'Cats vs. Dogs' and 'How rainbows are formed' and such.

After a while, Louis cooked something for them and Harry seemed to enjoy it very much. Later, they watched telly and they were both on the sofa when the bell rang.

  
Harry is automatically scared and runs inside one of the rooms and locks himself in. Louis smiles at his behaviour and goes to open the door. Liam is standing with two takeout boxes and some supplies from the nearby shop.

"Hey mate!" He peels in to the sofa. "Looks like he got up then?" Liam asks.

  
"Yeah, he is pretty nice. His name is Harry." He reveals.

  
"Harry." He repeats and he walks in, placing the take out and groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Where is he?" Liam asks. "Yeah, he just got scared and ran away into my room. Such a shy little thing." Louis says, an incredible smile on his lips. Liam notices.

"You like him." He says, again like earlier. "Liam! Stop scaring me like that! Such a poor little thing, he was rambling on something so sad today. I felt so bad for him. I'm glad he came here, you know... So, let's keep him well until he's ready to go." Liam nods.

  
"Well, tell him to come out of the room. It's just me." Liam says, opening one of the takeouts. "Yeah, okay."

  
He knocks on the door but no one responds. He knocks again, "Harry? It's Louis. That was my friend Liam. He's nice." He says, but still, no one replies.

  
"Shit. What happened?" He presses the handle and the door is open but there's no one. It's empty. "Where'd he go?" Liam panics.

  
Louis notices that the bathroom light was on, so he relaxed.

"Bathroom." He points to Liam. He softly knocks on the bathroom door.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Louis makes sure. A response comes a second later. "Harry using toilet. One second." He says and he can hear the flushing.

"I thought something happened mate, I was so scared." Liam declares. "Yeah, me too."

  
Harry tries to pull the handle but somehow the door waant opening. He tries again but no avail. Louis can hear some sounds.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Louis calls out.

Harry immediately panics and tries doing the handle one more time and this time, the handle comes off with his hand. Harry stands there, looking at the broken piece of the handle. And then all hell breaks loose. "Louis, Louis! Door is stuck! Handle in my hand! Aahh!" He says, and you can hear him weeping again.

"Harry what's going on? Say it properly!" Louis outside raises his voice.

  
"Harry break door handle! No come out!" He says, choking on his tears.

  
Louis understands the situation and tells Liam so that they can both break the door down.

"Harry, move away from the door!" Louis screams and they both kick the door at the same time and the door falls into the bathroom.

Harry is standing in the other side of the bathroom, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly. His kitten ears were automatically down, already. Louis finds Harry in the swirling dust as he stands there like a statue.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Louis goes on, and asks him, Liam following closely behind.

"Harry is failure. Harry good for nothing. Harry cause sadness." He says it again and again. Louis brings him outside to the room and give him some water. He still looks worried about what had happened, when Louis still keeps trying to cheer him up. Liam just sits there, not knowing what to do. He looks startled and confused. Poor Liam.

  
"Harry don't mean to do. Harry is sorry. Sorry." He looks at Louis again with the same teary face.

"I know you didn't mean it, it's okay. We can get another door. Can't we Payno?" And Liam who was in oblivion all this while, said "Yes", not really knowing what the question is.

  
"See! You don't have to apologize for anything. It's fine. Really." He says, swearing on his chest.

Liam almost gagged at the way Louis was already looking this boy. That fond, crinkly eyed smile. It was on his lips only on a special occasion. Liam was surprised. Louis repeatedly tells Harry not to worry about the damage and that he is glad that he got out safely.

  
They bring him outside, and Louis tells him, "Forget about what happened, now or before. Live for what's happening right now, alright?" Harry nods.

  
Liam is shooting him daggers and Louis finally realises that he still needs to introduce Liam.

"Oh and Harry, this is Liam. My best mate. Don't worry he won't tell anyone about this secret." Liam offers his hand but Harry chooses to wave.

"Hi Liam, Harry." He says, not a single bit afraid. Louis smiles at him.

  
"Okay so, that's done! Let's eat some takeout!" Louis announces.

He puts the contents on to a plate and offers it to Harry. Harry stares at it, later refusing to take it. He nods his head, conveying no. Louis is surprised by his action.

"What would you like to eat then?" Louis chuckles. Harry says, "Milk with Almond."

  
"Leeyum! Did you buy almonds?" Louis shouts.

Liam's eyes are glued to the television. But he says that he's brought them. Louis sighs and desperately searches the bag for a packet of almonds.

"Hah! Found it!" He says and gives a big grin to Harry. "Do you want it in pieces or do you want it grinded?" He asks.

Harry replied "Pieces" in an instant and he even helped chop up the almonds for himself.

Louis was surprised at his chopping skills, but he didn't want to ask Harry where he got those skills from. He didn't want to ruin his mood again.

He drops the almond blocks into the milk one by one. He seems to enjoy the sound it gives out. Louis literally loses all his chill and fonds so hard, his cheeks may fall out.

  
"You guys coming or not? The last goal is on!" Liam announces and both of them go to the hall.

Louis falls down into his couch but Harry is still hesitant to do so. He eyes both of them for permission with his Almond milk in his hand.

Louis notices, "Sit Harry! Make yourself comfortable." Harry shrugs and sits on the opposite sofa to Liam as he adjusts his jumper and he sits upright and crosses his legs again.

  
Tonks appears out of nowhere and jumps up on Harry's lap and makes herself comfortable. Harry becomes startled for a minute, and Louis notices how Harry is coping. He doesn't push Tonks off, but he strokes it caringly and smiles nicely.

  
"What's she saying now?" Louis asks. Harry's head shoots up from her fur.

  
"She is saying, Harry seems nice. Maybe Tonks will like Harry."

 

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was short, I'll make it up next time:)
> 
> Talk! - @strawzarry


	3. III. Forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update, got caught up in school work; so here ya go
> 
> And there will be no POV changes in here so don't worry:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy;

                               III

 

  
Harry slept on the couch that day.

Liam said goodbye to them very late at night and left them at Louis' very quiet house. Harry had curled up somehow at the sofa. It was small and crappy but still, you could dream the best stuff in there.

Harry has his hands under his head, his legs close to his sides and his mouth a bit open. The grey jumper clung on to his body as he floated through his sleep. Louis sits on the opposite sofa, listening to songs on his phone. His bounces his head, up and down as he listens to an upbeat tempo.

  
It's about 1.55 a.m. and Louis' listening to music. He keeps repeating as he shuffles through his existing songs. His head shoots up to give Harry a quick glance.

Harry has his mouth open, his bottom lip quivering and shaking and it looked like he was talking something. Louis immediately intrigued, takes out his headphones and listens to the quiet sounds Harry makes.

He seems to be sleep-talking as Louis had discovered. He mutters inaudible sounds before talking something.

  
Louis listens with rapt attentions and tilts his head to Harry and he says, "Harry fault. Harry run away. Ha-Harry..." and he goes back to sleep again.

Louis can't help but let out a small grin form on his face. He strokes Tonks in his lap and she meows and stretches herself out in his lap.

Louis lets out a yawn and gets up from his seat on the couch, letting Tonks on her sleep mat. He walks over to Harry, as he puts his hand on his hip. He stands there examining his peaceful face. A loose strand hides his face partially from Louis, so he decides to push it away.

He reaches out but he withdraws. He feels like he's getting into Harry's boundaries when he's unguarded. That just wasn't right. He looks at him for another minute and walks into his room and shuts the door, going to sleep, his brain fuzzy with a certain pair of green eyes.

×××

What was funny is that, two months already passed by and Harry was still in Louis' house, but now, Harry was even more comfortable with Louis, Liam and Tonks altogether. He had gotten more confident and somehow realized that he had made a mistake by running away.

  
Louis sure enough, talked to him every night, making sure this cutie was alright and also giving him free rehab and therapy. Harry had trusted Louis ever since he told him everything about his own life, like as if he would trust him with all his heart. It meant so much to Harry. So instead, he began opening up little by little to Louis.

  
Louis was very happy and surprised when Harry first started talking about how happy he was when he got his first collar. It sounded like the collar meant so much to him. The collar still hangs on his bony collar and sometimes Louis can't help but stare at it and think who he might've belonged to. Harry dare'nt say his name. He was terrified and scared all the time, when the topic regarding him came up. Louis noticed it everytime and he never pressed him to tell anything about it.

It was Louis and Harry's shopping day. Harry literally begged Louis and also gave him the pout, that cheeky bastard. Louis agreed to take Harry shopping.

Louis was alone, and apparently had a lot of money doing nothing in his locker, so figured to spoil the cutest guy in the planet with this.

  
Harry was way beyond excited. He was careful enough to tuck his tail into his pants and his perky kitten ears under his light pink beanie.

"You ready to go, kitten?" Louis asks, swinging his car keys in his fingers. Harry looks so startled as if he was caught off guard by something Louis said. Harry stands still and blinks at Louis.

  
"What happened, love? You okay?" Louis asks, walking towards him.

Harry fidgets with his t-shirt and looks down. "He used to call Harry that."

Harry states and his voice suddenly lowers. He still wouldn't understand why Harry wouldn't tell him who the guy was.

From what he heard, 'He' was apparently a really good guy, who had a very warm heart and was very affectionate towards Harry. But then, things started to fall apart. 'He' started yelling at Harry for no reason, showed him all types of anger gained from the tension at work and basically verbally abused him.

While explaining this to Louis one day, Harry broke into a uncontrollable fit of sons and he later told him that he once also tried to rape him, but somehow Harry avoided it.

  
This made Louis think. This guy was nice but pressure turned him bad and he poured out his frustrations on Harry. That part was okay but the raping, that was too much.

Louis felt his insides burning with adrenaline to immediately go kick that guy where it hurts. How can someone even be a dick to someone who is fragile as a flower? It just wasn't possible, Louis was sad. But, something that Harry said to him, messed up his thoughts even more.

"Harry miss him. Harry should go back." Harry said, wiping his tear stained cheek.

Louis was about to tell him that it was a bad idea and that he should go to sleep and clear his mind.

  
Harry's face lit up, as he said "Harry go back. That will fix everything. Harry go back to Daddy." He rambled quickly and gets off the bed and walks around really fast.

"No, Harry. You cannot go back to him! He's a monster... He just can't do something like rape you and get away with it and he really needs his ass kicked." Louis said, sternly. Harry's eyes twinkled.

"Wait a minute, were you head over heels gone for him?" Louis asked, his eyes almost reaching out to grab Harry from its sockets.

Harry slowly nodded, unsure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"You fell in love with this guy?" Louis asked him again, to which Harry absurdly nodded his head yet again.

Louis face palmed himself and muttered something to himself. Harry kept looking at him with clenched fists with his anticipating eyes.

"Harry still loves Daddy." Harry said, his voice, slow and mellow.

"He told you to call him Daddy?" Louis asked him, rubbing his forehead.

  
"No, Harry likes. Harry call him Daddy." He explained.

Louis said, "You know he is dangerous for you, right? Then how can you still love him?" Louis asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Harry knows loving can hurt, and love is blind. Daddy may hurt me, but Harry knows that somewhere, Daddy loves Harry because Harry thinks so." He said, intently staring at Louis' face.

Louis sighed at this and said, "Harreh, I cannot let you go back to this devilish guy, okay? I need to make sure you're safe. You can't go back to him." He said.

  
Harry's face got crimson, with anger and Harry stood up quickly, "Harry going back. Harry don't need Louis' help. Harry leaving without Louis." He said and turned his face away.

  
Louis couldn't help but adore how naive and cute Harry was. His stubborn ways, complete foolishness only gave Louis more reasons to adore him. Louis finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Please don't go away, Harry. I can't let you go like this! Somewhere unsafe... like this city. I will come with you, alright? But just know this, he is a douchebag and I hope you realize it soon."

  
Harry's mouth fell agape as he realized that Louis literally cussed at his Daddy.

"Louis don't talk about Daddy that way, Daddy is a nice person, Louis realize it soon." He said as he emerged out of the bedroom.

 

Louis was still hung up on that day. They were going shopping because... Harry wanted to look awesome for his 'Daddy'.

Louis holds his shoulders and pulls him into a warm embrace and he whispers that it was all going to be okay. His pink beanie almost falls off. They just don't let each other go. They stand there, hands over shoulders and hips, breathing in scents of each other's hair. Harry buries his head in the crook of Louis' neck and Louis almost does the same but instead Tonks meows between their legs.

Harry looks shaken and flustered as he observes the cat. Tonks looks at Louis, begging for a little bit more fish that he had made for lunch and Louis reciprocates a smile to Tonks and looks back to Harry. Harry's emerald eyes twinkles and he gives Louis a warm smile.

  
"One second, Tonks seems hungry." Louis says, as he motions between him and Tonks.

"Be right back, we'll go then." Harry nods and plonks himself on the sofa. Louis puts the leftover fish in her bowl and notices Harry being all excited and jumpy. He seems restless, honestly.

"You good to go?" Louis confirms one more time and Harry comes along with a girly skip in his step. "Yes! Let's go!"

  
×××

  
Harry looks around in 'Forever 21' at a mall that's close to where Louis lived. He had been a few times, when he needed new Vans or new tees or summat, but apart from that, his life was monotonous.

Office, Tonks, Home, Liam and that's it. This cycle kept repeating until Harry came along.

  
After Harry came into his small home, almost everything changed. His hectic life wasn't as hectic anymore, he found all the free time in his life, he became a romantic at heart, he had so polite at work, he always wore a real smile on his face... it just seemed nice. Louis liked to be like this. Harry had made him more caring and kind and Louis absolutely fell in love with that fact.

  
Harry wakes him up from his thoughts with his chirpy voice. "Harry like this!" He picked out a pink colored crop top which almost looked like it would just go up his belly button and a pair of yoga pants.

"Yoga pants, Harry? Really?" Louis laughs, as he walks towards him.

"Daddy says Harry's bum looks great in them!" Harry says, his face visibly glowing with happiness.

Louis sighs again, "From what you've told me, he seems like a worthless piece of shit. You looking this good... He just doesn't deserve all of this, Harry." He motions to him.

  
"Louis should believe Harry. Daddy is a good person. Daddy in a rough patch, that's it. He is very nice." Harry explains.

  
"You guys going to buy?" The counter girl asks, rather impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah." Louis says, picking up Harry's clothes and putting it in the shopping bag. "I don't even know what you see in him, Harry. He's a fucking monster." Louis says, again.

  
"Harry says he is a good person and Louis should give Daddy a chance. Trust Harry." He convinces him again.

  
"Fine. But, don't come crying when he hurts you again!" Louis wags his finger at him.

Harry simply smiles at him and while they walk over to the billing, Harry legitimately stops. Louis walks on and after a while, he realizes that Harry isn't following.

  
He turns around to see Harry staring at the lingerie row. Louis' eyes widen and Harry walks over to a row that has soft, silk panties and goes around them. His eyes are looking at it with amazement, his hands frisky. His hands roam around the soft fabric as he goes around touching them.

  
"Do you want one?" Louis asks, his hands tied behind. Harry turns to Louis with his flustered face, now a shade of deeper crimson. He swallows hard before he says, "Louis, is not supposed to see this..." with his voice relatively lower now.

"Aww.. it's okay! I can buy you some!" Louis says.

  
"Harry does not want to be a burden for Louis. Harry is really sorry." He says, looking down, his feet shuffling.

"It's no problem, darling. Come on, which one do you want?" Louis proceeds to take a look at the panties.

"Does Louis really mean it?" He asks again, unsure.

"Of course! Go on! You should do whatever makes you happy."

Harry ultimately seems happy by Louis' reaction and proceeds to pick out one of it from the rack. Louis watches him with such fond.

Harry finally picks out a pale pink one with white lace on the rims.

"Can Harry buy this? Please?" Harry asks, his feet not standing still.

"Good choice! Now come, let's go, Tonks will be alone." He says, pulling along Harry by his wrist. Harry has a permanent smile plastered onto his angelic face as they rush towards the billing.

  
All that Louis could hear between cash drawers opening and barcode scanning is that Harry muttering, "Louis actually bought this for Harry."

×××

They ate on their way home at this place Harry wanted to eat and also ate a softy cone before they came back to Louis' home.

  
"Harry wants to wear it!" Harry says, the moment they step in.

"Woah! Calm down there! What's the hurry?" He says, as he hangs the keys on his stand.

  
"Want to, want to, want to..." he says, and Louis finally tells him to go try it on.

Harry runs inside the room with a squeal and immediately shuts the door. Louis sighs and smiles to himself as he examines the bill for a while and tossing it down later. Tonks waltzes in and nestles in between Louis' heated legs. He strokes her for a bit more and he heard he door clicking.

  
"Harry? It fits?" Louis asks and he hears a faint 'Hmm hmm'.

"Lemme see you!" He calls out. "Harry shy." Louis hears him say.

  
"Should I come there then?" Louis asks and to that Harry giggles. Giggles. Louis could just die hearing this.

"Harry is coming, wait." He calls out and comes out in a moment.

  
Harry has Louis' grey jumper on, with the panties adorning his bum.

Louis gasps at the sight of it and his mouth is legitimately open. He did not see this coming. He really thought that he would wear his yoga pants and the crop top, like seriously.

"Harry.." Louis breathes.

  
"It's cute! Harry feel pretty! Thank Louis!" He gives a spin in front of him and Louis is still dumbfounded.

"Where are your yoga pants and the top?" He asks in a murky tone.

  
"Harry likes panties more than anything we bought and Louis jumper is so warm and comfy! Harry favorite!" He says, his face gleaming.

  
The sweater is just below his dick and it just covers it so delicately. A little light pink can be viewed from the side of the jumper.

Louis glances at Harry from head to toe, from his kitten ears to his manky toes. In fact, Louis looks so blushed, even the reddest apple wouldn't compare.

"Louis don't like Harry wearing?" He asks, considering he ridiculous reaction Louis had.

"No.. no love, you're amazing!" He smiles.

  
"Yay! Daddy going to love Harry!" He says and goes back inside the room to change again.

  
Louis sighs and he definitely isn't happy because the thought of letting Harry go, it hurt him so much. He would just go back to the starting again- the same monotonous life... Louis couldn't just imagine it. Now that he's used to this lifestyle of work and coming back to Harry at home, it just fit. He can't let go, but he knew that letting go could make Harry really happy, that's all he wanted to see. Sweet little kitten boy deserved this happiness in his life.

  
Harry comes back with his usual attire, a pink jumper Louis bought him the week Harry had come to his house and some black shorts.

"What made Louis think that Harry could stay?" Harry asks, out of the blue. "Because, Harry thinks Harry being a burden to Louis." He says, earnestly.

  
"No, Harry! Why would you think that?!" Louis asks, laughing. "You are an absolute pleasure to be with! I'm really happy you came to my house, I really am." He explains. He takes his hand in the process in his own and looks at his milky white face. "You are amazing and don't ever think of yourself that way." He says, with his reassuring voice.

Harry spans a smile across his pink lips and says, "Thank Louis very much, Harry cannot explain how thankful he is."

  
"That's okay darl. Now shall we make some Almond Milk?"

×××

They are in Louis' car, now ready to go to Harry's guy's house. Harry was excited as fuck but Louis wasn't. He really wasn't. He felt like he was burying himself with heaps of sand because he was going to drop off Harry at this abusive guy's house and he fucking knew it was bad, but he had to do it for the sake of Harry.

  
"Are we ready?" Louis asks.

 "Yes yes! Let's go!" Harry says as he puts his stuff into the car trunk.

"Okay then, get in." Louis sounds so sad and awful. Harry notices it in an instant, he hated it when Louis was sad.

"Is Louis okay?" He asks as he stands next to Louis.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that.." Harry looks at him with doe eyes.

"Go on." Harry urges him.

"I don't want you to go, Harry. I feel like I'm selling you off to the devil. I feel really bad." Louis says, his face now staring at the soles of his shoes.

  
"Harry wants to tell Louis something." Harry says.

"Yeah, Harry?" Louis asks.

"Sometimes, letting go is the best thing someone can do, Louis. Louis can make someone so happy by just letting go. Holding on may just hurt more. Louis get what Harry say?" He asks. Louis eyes are almost filled with salty water.

"Well, then..." Louis turns away and motions Harry to get in the car. Harry strides slowly towards the passengers seat and places himself in. Louis also gets in but with a heavy heart. He starts the engines and pulls on the gear and the car zooms.

While on the way, they travel in complete silence until Harry goes on to kiss Louis' cheek. "Thank Louis so much. Harry cannot believe how much of a great human Louis is. Harry really grateful." He says.

  
Louis does not hear a word Harry said. He only felt a ghost of Harry's lips on his skin. It was uncalled for. Why'd he have to do that? He absentmindedly rubs his cheek to feel the gloss Harry had worn. Harry looks out from the window. Louis feels like crying. He didn't know why. He wanted to go and sleep and cry and cry while smelling the jumper Harry had worn before. He was definitely going to this when he goes home, he knew.

  
Harry gives him directions to the guy's house and soon there they were, standing in front of the guy's house.

Amidst a huge lawn, there stood a gigantic mansion in all its glory. Harry's face visibly beams and he goes on to the back to take out his clothes. Louis just stands there, frozen.

  
"Harry thanks Louis so much. Harry will never forget." He says as he opens the gate to go in to the garden.

"Bye, Louis. Thank you." He says as he walks in without another glance at Louis.

  
Louis could feel tears welling up at his eyes. He couldn't watch him like this.

He sees Harry getting in to the house by the aid of someone who looked like the maid as she hugs him with a huge smile and the door abruptly closes.

×××

Louis sits there, in his sofa, Tonks nudging her face into Louis' shirt. He has a tub of Ben and Jerry's and he eats massive spoons of ice cream at one go. He was that broken.

The doorbell rings.

"Go away." Louis calls out.

"Mate? Are you okay? Liam and Niall here." They respond.

Louis groans and finally gets out of his frozen state to open the door. He sees two men with extremely concerned faces and another boy with black kitten ears who looks something like Harry.

Louis gasps at the sight of him and eyes Liam a look.

"Oh my god! Where'd you find him?" Louis asks out of complete curiosity.

He doesn't look like Harry the day he came home. He looks nice and clean and seems comfortable to be around both of them.

"Louis, this is Zayn. We're in a relationship." Liam says. Louis is absolutely flabbergasted.

"Come in, you rats." He says and they walk in and Zayn walks in shyly.

"So... Harry went away." Louis tells them.

"Aw man! I loved him!" Niall says in his ridiculous Irish accent.

"Yeah I know, Blondie. It's just that I feel so sad and lonely for God's sake after he went away. How is it possible?" He says, as they sit down on the couch and Liam proceeds to pour some wine they had bought.

  
"You love him." Liam calls out from the kitchen.

  
"No... yeah, maybe." He says.

Zayn talks after then. "Louis, you should always do what your heart tells you to do. You knew that it was a bad idea to leave him there, but you know what's worse?" Louis raises an eyebrow at the English he spoke.

"How come you talk so well?" Louis asks.

  
"I studied and went to school from a young age. It's natural."

  
"You were saying something?" Louis asks.

  
"Mate, we found out who was Harry's owner. And it is unbelievable." Liam says and gives Louis a cup of the wine.

  
"Who is it?" Louis asks, his eyes widening.

  
"It's.. our boss, Mr. Ashford."

  
Louis mouth hangs open, as he processes the new information that he hears.

"Ashford?! I can't believe this! It's him? Are you sure?" He asks, again, his hands fumbling about.

"Yeah, we're sure mate. Even we couldn't believe it, Zayn told us." Louis shifts his sight to Zayn and raises an eyebrow.

"Really? How did you know?" Louis asks.

  
"I used to be with that guy about two years ago. He used to well but somehow we broke up. After a year I guess, I met him again, but this time with Harry. I wished them well and I went away. I was so in pain because he replaced me so soon and then I met Liam about two months ago, and now I'm really lucky I met him." He goes on to kiss Liam's cheek.

  
"That's cute." Louis says, trying to push away the memory of Harry kissing his cheek.

  
"Liam, how'd you get it on with a guy? I thought you were straight!" Louis asks with a light smile.

"Zayn turned it around, mate. I'm bisexual. I'm so lucky I met him." He looks at Zayn with supposed heart eyes.

  
"We should celebrate then." Louis says, his face sad.

  
"Louis what's the matter?" Niall asks, noticing the change in his expression.

"It's okay, Niall. It really is." He says, shaking his head repeatedly. "Do you want to go see Harry?" Liam asks, immediately.

  
"Liam, no. He is happy, I don't want to intrude into his happiness. I want to get drunk." He says.

  
"Louis..." They hesitate.

  
×××

  
Louis drinks his fifth shot. The liquid burns his throat, burns his heart too, burns away his memories of Harry. He wishes to just forget everything - how much he changed his life and how much he made Louis love him. He made him love him so much, now it's just hard to let go.

  
"Louis that's enough mate. Let's go home." Liam urges him, his hand on Louis' shoulder. Louis could barely talk, but he managed out a faint, "I'll go home by meself. You guys..."

  
"You sure mate? I'll get you an Uber." Louis stays silent and Liam calls soon and leads him out of the bar. He makes sure that he gets into the car and sends him on his way.

  
He reaches his house sooner than he expected and reaches out for his wallet and gives the driver how much ever be could reach for and signals him to keep the change. He shakily gets out of the car to see his illuminated porch adorned by someone that he knew.

  
"Harry?"

 

×××

 


	4. IV. Realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry! School was taking up all my time;
> 
> Also, there's smut in this chapter and it may be shitty because it's my first ever smut^
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing!

                              IV

  
Harry sits in Louis' porch, his head hangs low with sadness.

Louis immediately makes out that it is Harry and calls out, "Harry, is that you?"

  
He hears only sniffles and muffled noises that Harry didn't want to make but he did it anyway. Louis' blurry vision hasn't gone away but he hears him.

  
"Why did you come back?" Louis asks, his feet wobbling on the ground as he makes his way up to him.

"I thought you went away, thought you'd never come back?" Louis asks with a bossy tone.

Harry cried harder at that, his hands entirely wet.

"Oh my god, Harry! Are you okay?!" Louis bends down protectively, as he wraps his broad arms around his pale and weak body.

  
"H-Ha.. Har-" and he can't say anything beyond that, his voice cracks as he melts into Louis' shirt and clings on to it hard. "Lou- Lou.." he mumbles again and Louis gets Harry's chin up to look at him.

  
"Let's go inside, alright? We'll talk baby." Louis says calmly, the calm spreading all over his face. Harry daintily nods his head and hangs on tighter. Louis gets up again and unlocks the door.

"Welcome home, Hazza!" He exclaims, as his feet shuffle involuntarily under the effect of alcohol.

  
"Is Louis okay?" Harry asks, amidst all his tears, wiping his face.

"Sit down Harry. I'll make some tea." Louis tells him, unaware of his little sanity that he posseses at the moment. Harry immediately offers to do it and Louis obeys him. The tea gets ready in a couple minutes and Harry sets himself in front of Louis.

  
"Tell me H. What did he say?" Louis asks, crossing his arms.

  
Harry is on the verge of breaking down at the moment and it seems like Louis is rubbing it on his face.

He finally blurts out, "Da- Mr. Ashford f-found someone new. Harry is trash now. Mr. Ashford said Harry to get out and never come back bec- because Harry is betrayer. Harry cheat! Harry.. Ha-" He chokes out in the middle of sipping his tea nervously in front of Louis who seems unfazed by what Harry just said.

Harry is taken aback by his reaction. "Louis also does not want Harry? Harry really bad?" He asks now, his face pale. Louis sits up now in an upright position as to directly face Harry now. Harry shudders at his piercing sight that Louis has on him.

  
"Well well well... what did I tell you Harry? What did I tell you? I only told you what is good for you. What would make everyone safe, what is right. But, you chose him. You chose what I feared you would. You choose that ugly sewer rat. But. But I let you, Harry. Never forget that, even though I know you'll end up getting hurt in the end." Harry's head is thrown down, a single tear wets the carpet.

  
"Why you may ask. Now that you're hurt, you'll ask me why did I ever let you do that. The answer is simple, Harry." Harry looks up at Louis and gives a stern yet innocent face.

  
"Because I care about your happiness more than I do about my own and other people's too. You matter to me the most. I want to see you happy all the time, Harry. You deserve everything good, Harry. I just want to make sure that you are not sad anytime because the world only lights up when you smile or at least that's what happens to me, Harry. You make me light up on the inside. You make me so pink and beautiful. I never knew what I would do if you ever were to leave because I hoped, I hoped everyday that you'd just stay and hopefully you'll like this place because I never wanted to let you go. I always want to hold on to you, Harry. I may have only known you for only three months, but... I think that I'm..." Louis pauses. His face turns a shade of dark red as he blushes at the words he's about to stay.

  
"I'm hopelessly, foolishly, completely, irretrievably in love with you, Harry. I'm so in love with you." He finishes finally as evident from his tedious panting. Louis has his head, hands all bent down as he stares at the ground.

  
"I totally understand if you don't feel the same about me. It's totally okay. I mean- you just came out of a big trauma, I'm so sorry.. I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way."

  
The room remains, silent and the air is dead between them. Harry's face is wet but he isn't crying anymore. He looks at Louis earnestly, his eyes twinkling. Louis stated back at him, almost regaining his senses after getting drunk.

"Harry, I want you to say something to me. You can't stay like this." Louis explains. He looks down, losing hope that Harry will ever reply to him.  
But, just then, Harry shifts to Louis' sofa, into the little space next to him. Louis shudders at the contact between them but Harry fits in.

"Harry.." Louis begins but Harry's mouth is on his before he could even begin to say anything. Harry kisses him passionately but Louis is unsure. So he tries to break it, but the hold that Harry's lips has on his, is just so passionate, willing and submissive, Louis can't let go. He grabs the back of Louis head for support and Louis holds on tight to Harry's hip. Their mouths move in absolute sync, their noses brushing each other in the process. Louis' hands move up Harry's torso, his hands brushing the soft fabric he adorns.

  
Harry moans at the contact of Louis' fingers on his chest. Louis clocks his head a bit to the left to give him more space to move his tongue around. Harry pushed his tongue in, exploring the new place that he wanted to do for a long time now. His tongue, fervent with enthusiasm, roams in all parts of Louis' mouth and Louis obliges. They settle for sucking on tongues for a minute and finally Louis breaks the kiss.

  
"Do you want this Harry?" Louis asks, unsure whether he might just be using him. Harry shakes his head vigourously only to wrap Louis' lips in an embracing kiss. A smile spreads across Louis' lips as he watches Harry with an all new endearment. Harry blushes, his cheeks turning vermilion in color as he sits there pulling on his sweater.

  
"But before we do anything, I want you to tell me what he told you." Louis demands.

  
Harry shudders visibly at the mention of his boss and opens his mouth to tell him.

×××

 

_ Earlier That Day, _

 

  
Harry nervously entered through the large ebony door that enclosed his previous home. The home he supposedly ran away from. The home that didn't feel like home. He felt a strong presence that opened the door that was his favorite person, Fran the maid.

  
Fran had always been very protective, caring and lovable towards Harry from the day Mr. Ashford brought him home. She had found some kind of charm in him that she didn't find with the others that he took in. She too was quick to misjudge Harry but soon she realized that he was cutest little thing on Earth. She would always get defensive if Mr. Ashford spoke anything wrong about Harry. She would fight for him. Harry loved her very much. He was very happy to see her.

  
"Harry!" She exclaimed, as there were no words to describe the smile that she had on her face. She engulfed him in her huge hands and immediately brought him in. Harry's eyes were gleaming with happiness as he walked into a familiar household.

  
"Harry feels nice to come back! Harry miss Fran!" He said, bringing his hands together and swinging it in front of him. Fran too was very happy to see him.

"Harry dear! How are you now? Where did you go?" She interrogated with a pitied face. "Eat something now. You must be hungry, who dropped you here?" She asked as she scurried off to the kitchen to attend to something that had been left on the flame.

  
"Harry was taken in by a man name Louis. Louis is very nice person. Louis best person next to Fran." He said, cheerfully, as he placed himself down on a stool opposite to the kitchen.

  
"Where is Daddy?" Harry asked, his eyes roaming around the huge house searching for him. Fran shuddered for a minute.

  
"Uh.. Harry, as much as I would love you being here right now, I need to tell you something." She said, stopping the stirring.

  
"What is it? Harry came to ask Daddy sorry and that Harry was wrong, and Harry bought nice clothes, see?" He said, showing off his crop top and his pants. Fran's face grew more into a sad face as she looked at him with pity eyes.

  
"Oh.. darling! Come here!" She said and Harry walked over to give her a tight squeeze.

  
"Listen, Harry. I know this is going to be hard for you. But.." She struggled. Harry gave an urging look.

  
"This is going to break your heart, Harry." She warned.

  
Harry still didn't get it. It was too late.

  
"He found someone else." She finally breathed. "I'm so sorry, dear. I know how much you loved him, how much you cared about him.." She kept talking but to Harry, nothing could be heard. He laughed.

  
"Fran joking, right? Daddy loves Harry. Daddy said so." He said as his nervous chuckles faded away.

  
"I'm really sorry, honey. You deserve more than that piece of shit, honestly. I begging you to go away. Don't be here, I can't bear to see your heart break." She said.

  
Harry nervously sits down, hands linked together resting below his chin. He couldn't believe it.

  
What if Louis is actually right? What if, to his Daddy, he was just a mere toy? What if what he thought was wrong all along? No sooner his head was swirling than the bell rang. It reverberated all over the house. Fran rushed to open the door as Harry was just as sick and tired as anyone could ever be.

  
The locked door clicked open and Harry snapped his head to turn around and see him. He secretly prayed and hoped so much that whatever Fran said was just a part of a huge prank. He closed his eyes.

He heard a female talk and then him. That son of a bitch. He walked in with her, hands on her hip, as he walked in forward. He caught a sight of Harry eventually, but he never bothered. Harry wanted to punch a wall. He wanted to cry. He wanted in someone's lap who cared about him. Someone who cared about his happiness. Tears formed in his eyes, as he desperately ran his fingers over his eyes to cover up what had been spilling. He was devastated. He couldn't believe that someone, someone who he trusted, gave his heart, let him down so hard. He couldn't believe it.

  
The bastard walked in, hands still on the bimbo's hip as they both advance towards the sofa that Harry sat on.

  
"Hi Harry! Sup?" He said and the girl winked at Harry.

"I was.. But Harry thought.." He choked, his fingers weakly pointing at them.

  
"Harry, you ran away. Not my fault. You were gone so I replaced you." He said with ease. Harry's face was burning. He wanted to scream, yell and punch walls. He couldn't do any of that given his plight.

  
"Daddy said that he loved me.." He let out weakly.

  
"Aww! Look at him! What a cutie!" The bimbo went along to pinch Harry's cheek. Harry immediately swatted her hand away with a burning rage that no one had ever seen before.

  
"Oooh.. He is fiesty!" She exclaimed, Ashford smirking at her attempt.

"Eh! He's like that.. he'll get over it." He said and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Harry watched on with absolute despise and immediately took his luggage and walked out, slamming the door behind him which left all of them in shock.

Just after that, Fran said, "You know what? Keep this house to yourself and I'm quitting this goddamn job. Thank you for nothing." She handed over her apron and walked out just like Harry did.

  
×××

  
Fran ran after Harry and eventually caught up and consoled him even though she tried very hard to do it. The boy was a crying mess.

She took him home, made some hot chocolate and somehow sang him to sleep and told him to relax and think for a while. It partially worked for a while and then Harry thought it was only right to tell Louis. Louis deserved to know after him doing so much just for Harry's happiness.

  
"Fran, Harry need to go tell Louis everything." He explained hurriedly and Fran watched him with amazement.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Louis' home, Harry's home." He said, absent-midedly after which he realized what he had said and he clasped his mouth with his hand.

  
Fran just smiled. "Well... why do you find the need to tell him?" She asked again, with a slight sly smile.

  
"It is only right. Louis warned Harry that Da- Mr. Ashford is a bad person but Harry not listen. Harry tell Louis that Louis is right." He explained.

  
"What a nice guy he is!" Fran said.

  
"Yes Louis best person remember?" Harry said, flashes of his times with Louis struck him hard. He stood there for a while, not saying anything, just thinking.

  
"What are you thinking Harry?" Fran asked. He didn't reply, instead he stood still like an ice sculpture.

  
"Harry?"

  
Harry was gone. He was immersed in an ocean that was primarily a color which was only to be found in Louis' eyes. He was swimming deep within it, living each memory with Louis in absolute reminisce. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that what he wanted was right under his nose. He remembered the first day at Louis' home and how caring and kind Louis was to him. He would never forget that. Ever.

  
Something hit him hard in his chest.  
He realized that Louis sacrificed his happiness just to make Harry happy.  
He was lost but Louis found him but Harry didn't acknowledge that fact. He felt like a criminal. He shut his eyes for a moment to let out the tear that has been itching his eye.

  
"Harry are you okay?! Oh my darling!" She said, wrapping her loose arms around him.

  
"Harry need to go back to Louis. Harry in love with him." He choked.

  
"Darling that's amazing! Do you want to go now? We'll go to house right now!" She said, jubilantly.

  
"Yes, yes! Harry need to see him!" He declared.

  
And within no time, they got in the car and drove off to Louis' place.

  
"Harry was so blind. Harry in love with Louis all the while!" He said, wiping his cheek.

  
"I'm so happy for you, love! He keeps you well?" She enquired.

  
"Very well!" He beamed.

  
"I'm so contented." She breathed.

  
And after fifteen minutes, the car stopped in front of his house.

  
"Good luck darling! I just remembered that I have to be somewhere, you have a great time, Harry. All the very best, God bless you." She said, as she kissed his forehead and watched him with endearment as he got off the car.

  
"Harry will never forget this, Fran." He said one last time and walked on to the porch where he once laid cold and helpless.

  
"All the very best!" She shouted for the last time and the car drove off.  
Harry nervously shuffled with his legs, his hands clutching around the luggage.

  
"Harry can do this." he said to himself and rang the doorbell. He waited but no one really answered.

"Louis?" He called out but no one answered again. He rang it again just in case Louis was in the wash. He waited for another two minutes but then Louis wasn't there. So he assumed that he went out and waited and waited for almost one and half an hour at the dreaded porch.

Just when he was about to lose hope, he noticed a petite figure wobble against a flashy headlight. Harry began to cry even more after seeing him, he'd knew anywhere that is Louis. So he clenched his shirt and waited for him.

_Now_

 

"That bastard!" Louis says immediately after Harry recites the whole story to him. Harry conveniently left out the part where he realized that he is in love with him because he wanted to be at this moment that Harry wanted to say it to Louis.

  
"Louis, Ashford is not worth your time." He struggles, trying to calm him down.

  
"Just see what I'll do to him! That bitch needs to die because he hurt my little flower!" He screams and Harry is totally looking at him with heart eyes.

  
"I'm going to resign." He declares.

"How can he do this to my little kit-" and before he could finish, Harry has pulled him by his black t-shirt onto his inviting lips. Louis is surprised at the contact but he immediately smiles at the fact that Harry is giggling against his lips. Louis puts his hands behind Harry's neck, accidentally knocking off Harry's pink beanie to reveal his cute little kitten ears.

  
Louis moves his hands up his hair to feel up his ears and Harry moans loud at that contact.

  
"You like that baby?" Louis moans against Harry's plush pink lips, now owned by Louis' own. Harry's hands travel up Louis' back and intertwines his fingers with one of Louis' necklaces. He pulls at it to tug Louis, breaking the kiss ultimately.

  
Harry proceeds to nibble at Louis' scruffy jawline, peppering kisses all over from his earlobe to his chin and the other way round too. Louis moans loud and Harry seems to like the sound because he sucks harder below his earlobe. His hands hold his neck up, his thumbs drawing circles over his cheek.

  
"Daddy like that?" Harry asks, in between sucking and nipping. Louis' breaths become more complicated and ragged at the new nickname Louis' subjected to. Harry breaks the contact, and directly stares at Louis' eyes. It's filled with lust, the blue has faded away. Harry slyly smiles at that, proceeding to put his hand over Louis' clothed dick.

  
There is literally a tent in Louis' pants right now. Louis' head is thrown back in pleasure as Harry continues to feel his now growing bulge under his tight jeans. He rubs the boner repeatedly and Louis is done. He's going to jizz so soon.

  
"Wa- Wait." Louis says, getting up.  
Harry wastes no time in undoing Louis' belt for him and bringing his pants down to his knees. Harry stares at Louis' dick, still in his underwear.

  
"You little minx, remove that too, won't you?" He asks, his voice a bit shaky.

"Anything for Daddy." Harry happily hums and pulls down the last barrier. Louis' cock almost slaps him on his face. Its tip is already leaking and red and Harry couldn't be more pleased.

  
His hands immediately travel to grip both his balls and massage it while placing a kiss in his inner thigh.

"Don't tease, kitten. I want your pretty mouth on my cock." Louis says and Harry obeys, soon enough. He kisses the tip of his wet cock repeatedly and finally licked a long stripe on the underside. Louis fingers tangled into Harry's curls, gripping and pulling on it to stop teasing him.

"Kitten, stop teasing or you'll face punishment." Louis says, his kinky side showing gloriously. Harry giggles at that and finally takes the whole of his length into his mouth. Louis' surprised that Harry never gagged. Harry blew him like a pro and Louis ended up fucking Harry's mouth.

  
"Daddy? You close?" He asks, now placing kisses along the length. "Oh my god, darling, keep doing that, I'm gonna come!" Louis breathes.

  
"Come on Harry's face, please?" He asks, his voice a bit high pitched. Fuck, Louis is so turned on by that. So to fulfil his request, he aligns his dick to Harry's face and within no time, Louis shoots out white strands of come on Harry's milky face. Harry willingly takes a bit of it on his fingers and sucks it off.

  
"You and innocent don't go along, darling." Louis muttered.

"Lie on the sofa for me, will you, baby?" Harry nods obediently and spreads himself out on the red sofa.

"Such a good kitten for me." Louis says, running down his fingers down on Harry's back, fully clothed.

  
"Clothes have no business here, hm?" Louis asks, before taking off his pink crop top that they had bought the other day.

"Such a pretty little princess." Louis moans into Harry's ear and Harry's neck becomes so hot.

  
"Lay still for me, kitten." He says, before placing his lips gently on the flawless back of Harry's. First at his neck, then slowly travelling down. "I want to ravish every part of your body, baby. You're perfect." Louis says, amidst all the kissing he's doing. Harry stays patiently just like Louis told him to, holding his hands over him, biting his lips out of pure pleasure.

  
"Pants is also a no no, right baby girl?" Louis asks again and Harry vigorously nods his head conveying no.

"Let's get them off then?" And Louis pulls them off with ease, revealing the pale blue panties that Louis had bought for Harry.

  
"So pretty.." Louis says as he just stares at his perky bum.

  
"You thought he was gonna fuck you, Harry?" Louis asks, his voice a bit stern.

Harry shudders at his tone and squeaks out, "Harry only for Daddy, no one else."

  
Louis stops touching him. "But he was your Daddy all this while ago, right baby?" Harry disagrees.

  
"Baby, no lying."

  
"Harry only Louis'" he says, his dick going limp with the lack of touch.

  
"Well then... you've been naughty haven't you? What do naughty girls get?" Louis asks.

  
"Pu- Punishment." Harry manages to say, trying to hold tears.

  
Louis notices his sudden change in voice and almost immediately swoops down. "Harry! I'm so sorry! Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with this? Please tell me, I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." Louis says, his face full of concern.

  
"Just.. no punishments please? He used to do that and Harry hated it. Also..." He trails off.

"Harry was actually thinking Louis was going to have sex with Harry. That's why." He says, pointing towards his panties. A soft smile spreads across Louis' face.

  
"Harry, are you okay with me calling you nicknames?" Louis asks.

  
"Yes, Louis is different. Louis is not that arsehole." He curses.

  
"Look who's got a foul mouth hm?" Louis laughs and Harry giggles.

  
"You know, Harry..." Louis moves closer to his ear and whispers, "I wanted to make you mine forever the first time I saw you on my doorstep, do you know how adorable you looked?" And Harry giggles again.

"Now let's put that panties to some good use then?" Louis asks, and shifts over to Harry's bum again.

  
"This is turning me on so much, baby." Harry smirks at that.

  
Louis finally pulls down the panties and gropes his fleshy bum. He spreads the cheeks gently, repeatedly and Harry was literally begging to rim him out. His tail laid very still, excited for Louis' lips.

  
"Baby needs patience." Louis says and finally gives what Harry wanted. He runs his tongue at the rim of muscles and Harry moans so loudly at that. He does the same again, but now licking a fat stripe across it. "Dah - dee" Harry was almost sobbing. He flicked his tongue in and out again and again now and finally took Harry's cock in his hand and jerked him off and Harry came in two seconds.

  
"Baby girl is so good for me. Only for me." He says, placing a wet kiss on Harry's bum.

  
"Let's go to the bedroom shall we, kitten?" Harry violently nods at that and in no time, Louis carried Harry over to the bedroom and placed him gently on the newly changed covers.

  
Harry was giggling again. Louis found it absolutely so endearing. "Why you giggling, love?" Louis asks.

  
"Harry would have never imagine that this is happening, two months ago!"

  
"Me too, darling." He laughs and says, "Now since you've been very naughty, punishment is necessary." Louis says.

  
Harry shivers but Louis reassures him.  
"This is a different punishment baby. You're going to ride me." Louis says and Harry's face lights up.

  
Louis lays down and Harry immediately straddles his lap and bends down to shower him with kisses all over his pecs, his neck and lastly his lips. They lazily kiss for a while and Louis reaches out to his bed stand and takes out a condom and some lube.

  
"Slick me up, baby girl." Louis orders and Harry immediately does so. When enough is done, he slips on the condom too and he settles down on Louis' thick cock and Harry's tail proudly wags behind and his face looks like he just went to heaven. He breathes out and Louis asks whether it's okay to move. Harry nods and he himself starts grinding down on Louis' dick.

"Do you know how pretty you look right now? Innocence and you don't belong together, baby." He says and Harry starts bouncing up and down his slicked up cock.

  
Louis bucks his hip a bit forward and starts thrusting into him. "Ungh.. umf... Da- Daddy, Dadd-" Harry moans out everytime Louis hits his bundle of nerves and Harry is almost crying. Crying of ecstasy.

Harry jerks himself off and Louis' hands are kneading into Harry's bum and Louis comes inside of Harry. Louis kept Harry edging for a while and then, "Say my name when you come." He murmurs and Harry obliges. "Louis!" Harry screams and both of them ride out their highs.

  
When they're done, "Well done, baby girl! You were so good, made Daddy proud!" Louis says, tossing the condom into the bin and collapsing next to Harry.

  
"That was single handedly the best thing I've ever experienced in my entire fucking life." Louis declares and Harry laughs again, pulling Louis into a sweet, languid kiss, that won't be forgotten for days. Harry nips at Louis' neck for a while and sucks a hickey over there.

  
"You gave me a hickey!" Louis laughed and Harry hid his face.

  
"Well.. Louis is Harry's now. No one touchy!" He giggles and Louis does the same to Harry, but almost sucking everywhere over his milky skin enveloped by his collarbone.

  
"Thank you, Louis." Harry says, staring at Louis' eyes.

"For what?" Louis laughs.

"For everything." Harry says and pecks Louis.

  
"Oh and Harry forgot something! Harry is also truly, foolishly, completely, irret- irret.." Harry stammers, looking at the words in his brain.

  
"Irretrievably?" Louis helps him pick up and he is fonding so hard right now, the crinkles filling up the majority of his face.

  
"Yes, yeah... irretrievably in love with Louis."

  
×××

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me; - @strawzarry
> 
> There will be a last small chapter like an epilogue of sorts and I'm so fucking sorry for not updating..
> 
> I will do it in two days' time:)


	5. V. Finale

                                 V

Morning has woken them up pleasantly than ever. For the first time, Louis could actually hear the birds chirping, the leaves of the trees rustling, and the air making its signature sounds which only seemed possible in the wildest of love stories.

Probably, he was living his own love story now, with this boy beside him. A boy with the most beautiful, caramel brown hair he'd ever seen. This boy with explicably the most greenest of eyes, this boy with lankiest of legs, the most fluffiest of tails, the most adorable in the whole world, the boy with the softest of palms, the boy with an obsession for almond milk which no one got obsess over except Louis, the boy he could now explicitly call his, the boy named Harry Styles.

  
If you'd ask him three months ago, whether he would fall in love, he would laughed throatily, and would've told you to go see a goddamn doctor but here he is now, laying beside this beautiful creature and he cannot believe it because sometimes he actually pinches himself and later smiling like a lunatic when the pain starts to sink in.

  
'Obviously it's all true, you fucking idiot' he would murmur to himself and get on again with his work. But this time, he might actually feel happy about it.  
His mind delves into deeper thoughts like what actually would've happened if Harry had woken up in the opposite house. He doesn't want to think about it, actually. Instead, he gathers his bony fingers and somehow gets it up to caress Harry's sharp cheekbone, feeling up it's warmth. He might actually pass out due to happiness if he keeps staring at Harry and taking in his soft features as he still lays swimming in one of his stupid dreams he usually tells Louis about. It's stupid but it's something that only Louis can hear about. He pressed his thumb along his jaw, tracing the milky skin and a slightly purple bruise that was left yesterday. He smiles to himself, when Harry subtly shifts in his comfortable stance, to fit his entire mandible into Louis' palm.

  
He bends down to trace his lips over his cheek, not afraid this time. He leaves a gentle note of happiness over it and proceeds to kiss his eyelids and then his forehead and then his other cheek. Louis could be a fucking cheesy asshole if he wanted to, not to mention he's watched over a fifty romantic movies without telling Liam for the fear of being judged. He's memorized every single romantic gesture but this time, he's not reciting it, but Harry Styles makes him bring it out of himself.

  
Harry groggily smudges his eyes and wakes up with the slightest of yawns and heavily smiles at the sight of Louis staring at him. "Good morning, Lou!" He says, his eyes still half closed, his lips curving up.

  
"Good morning my darling." Louis says, eyes finding it hard to drag away from his soft face.

  
"When did Lou wake up?" Harry asks and Louis nonchalantly replies that he's been awake not for long and continues smiling like an idiot, while staring at Harry.

  
All of a sudden, he hears that pleasant sound of Harry giggling, that kind of giggle when he's too happy. Louis just wants to scream I love you from the top of the Everest at this pace. His face probably has 'fond' written all over it.

  
"I love you too, Louis!" Harry says, amidst giggling and Louis doesn't even look surprised because he definitely got 'fond' written over his face.

  
"Come here, you!" He says, before falling into Harry's frail torso to knock himself out on Harry's lips.

  
×××

 

Louis makes the tea as usual, Harry is beside him making himself his daily quota of Almond Milk.

They play around a bit, knocking over each other's milk around sometimes, sometimes messing with almonds or Louis' generous amount of sugar in his tea but either way, they somehow land up in the cutesy red sofa.

Tonks walks in with a nice stretch on her legs and letting out a stiffled yawn from her small mouth. Tonks' bowl is already filled, thanks to Harry, she's been getting the royal treatment lately. It's nice to see it, because Louis barely has time sometimes to take care of her and all he does is immerse himself in his job.

  
"My job." Louis mutters, in the eerie quiet that engulfed the hall.

  
"Louis said he was going to quit?" Harry asks, sipping his milk.

  
"Yeah, kitten, I am." He says, walking up to the front door to pickup his newspaper on the doorstep.

And suddenly, a worry wraps over him, concerning his future and what he's going to do, now that there's an extra member.

Not that Louis considers Harry a burden, never will he, but he needs to think for two now, and then his lips get pulled into a thin line as he wordlessly walks back and plonks himself into a single chair and opens the newspaper, completely not paying an ounce of attention to the news.

He glances over to the headline but later gets pulled back into his sea of thoughts just like the retreating waves of the sea pulling back the sand and shells. He loses even the tiny amount of concentration he has over that white piece of huge texts he's holding and drops his head in worry.

  
Harry immediately notices his change in behaviour and asks him, "Is everything okay?", slurping the last of Almond Milk.

Louis doesn't respond. Harry becomes overtly worried at the disappointment now wrapped around Louis' usual happy face.

  
"Yeah, yeah..." Louis says, not wanting to ponder over it any longer or he may actually go mad.

  
Harry slowly gets up from his sofa and takes small strides over to Louis and carefully places himself on Louis' lap. He pulls away the newspaper from his hand and throws it away towards the coffee table and wraps his arms around Louis' neck.

  
"Everything is not okay... Is it?" Harry asks, pouting and Louis can't really lie this time, considering the face Harry's making.

  
Louis hums, making a sad pout and Harry almost immediately leans down to kiss away that pout. Louis grabs the back of Harry's neck and leans down to kiss him harder, tongue and all that and Harry is incredibly happy, evident from the tiny giggles and sounds he's making. It makes Louis wanna live forever, if he could... just listening to the soft noises Harry makes, whenever they do something.

  
Harry pushes in his toungue after teasing him with a bit of licking and locks his fingers in Louis' hair. And finally, Louis breaks the kiss after what felt like a blissful lifetime.

  
"You know baby... I really don't need anything else when I'm with you. Nothing else matters like us." He says, as he pecks Harry's lips one more time before leaving to get ready for work.

  
×××

  
_One Year Later_

  
Louis runs around frantically, searching for Harry's pink shovel. "Harry! How many times have I told you not to lose that? It's been only two months, and you've lost it more than a hundred times and I'm not exaggerating." Louis shouts from the other room.

  
"Harry is sorry! He will find it!" Harry calls out and Louis sighs.

  
Louis sighs but he smiles in the end because he loves this clumsy, cheeky cutie he is permanently living with now.

  
Harry has set up a small flower shop at the end of the street after he discovered the various meanings of different flowers on the internet. He had been ecstatic about the idea ever since and somehow convinced Louis to set up a flower shop with a simple pout, no one could refuse to that, really.

  
One day he's asking Louis to buy a male cat so that Tonks could play with him and another day he's planning to start a garden full of almonds and cantaloupe because he thinks they look cute, like honestly, these are the tiny things that are making him live right now. Not his shitty job that he joined after leaving Ashford's office later that day, not his bitchy colleagues, not the afterhours he works, but Harry.

  
The pink shovel though, wasn't really found that day but Harry cheerfully want off to sell his pretty daffodils with a pink flower crown adorning his beautiful head, which ran around his kitten ears.

And of course, Louis in the course of time, became Harry's unofficial sugar daddy but it also came with a shitload of feelings, crinkly eyed smiles, shared clothes and endlessly making love.  
Liam and Zayn have been going on strong ever since and on the way, even got engaged and Niall like always, has been Niall or been a third wheel for either of the couples, let's just say, he's not happy with that. But, he'll find love.

  
"Harry, I'm home!" Louis yells and Harry shouts back from the kitchen, "Harry's here!"

  
Louis drops his leather bag on the sofa and jogs to the kitchen and inhales the sweet scent of pineapples filling the air. He locks his arms around Harry' s small waist and buries his face into his curls.

  
"Whatchu cooking for me, dear?" Louis asks, with some awful accent in his voice. Harry giggles and feeds him a bit of the curry he's making with the spatula.

  
"That's really good, H! So am I looking at a possible fancy dinner?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Um... yes.. but don't expect much. This is nothing." Harry explains and gets off his pink apron and neatly folds it and puts it next to the oven.

  
"Why don't Louis go and change? Harry will set the table by then?"

  
"Sounds good!" Louis exclaims and he's off.

  
Louis comes back to what is possibly the most awesomest thing he's ever seen in his entire life (well, next to Harry, himself) which is basically a neatly set table with pale blue decor and some Orange Blossoms adorning the flower vase as Harry sets the other dishes down which were Chicken Lasagne, Steamed rice, Pineapple and black garlic chicken in all its glory. Louis inhales the rich scent of the aromatic ingredients before he goes in to pull his chair but his hand is swatted away by Harry and he instead pulls him his chair and makes sure he's sitting properly.

  
"So, Harry has experiments some cooking and Harry and Louis have dinner today together to celebrate how much Harry loves Louis." Harry announces, and Tonks is right on due to swoop into the scene, as she steals away Louis' attention for a minute.  
Tonks goes away after a while and Harry after shooting glares at the cat, sits down in his chair and begins serving Louis.

  
Louis places the food in his mouth and literally moans after the first chew.

"This is some seriously good shit, Harold! How in the world-" and he eats again. "Oh my God, my baby is such a good cook!" And Harry's face lights up as a shower of compliments descend from Louis. They both eat quietly until Louis finishes his main course.

  
"Dessert time!" Harry announces, after painfully tapping his feet against the wooden floor for the longest time.  
He brings out a carnated cake with pretty beige cream surrounding it as it read, ' H lovez Lou' and Louis gets all teary eyed at that.

  
"But you don't even like cake, baby!" Louis asks, still laughing as he gets a fork to tear it down.

  
"But you like cake!" Harry protests.

  
"Well... I can't object to that, but it looks to pretty to be eaten.." Louis says, doe eyed.

  
"It's okay... Just-" Harry says, and Louis unwillingly tears it down with the fork.  
His fork hits something and a faint 'clink' sound is heard. He does it again and he hears it again.

"Harry, what did you put in this, there's something shiny... wait- is this-" he stammers, as he pulls a shiny diamond ring from the creamy mess around the fork.

  
"Does Louis want to have all the special dinners with Harry for the rest of life?" Harry asks, as he gets down on one knee and proposes with a single red rose in his hand.

  
Louis cannot breathe right now. But he does breathe out "Oh my God, Hazza! Hazza! Yes, yes, yes! A hundred times, I'll yell it out to the world of I have to! Oh my g-" and before he could finish, Harry has his lips on him, fully settled and it's a longing kiss that really promises that Harry will always hold on to Louis forever and Louis will do the vice versa and that Harry is completely Louis' now.

  
Louis kisses Harry's neck, and blows raspberries over it and leaves pretty marks all over his body that night and keeps telling Harry that he is the most precious thing in the entire universe and yet, there's still no justice to how their journeys have met and intertwined like their hands are intertwined every morning they woke up after that, maybe with a baby later on, or Tonks sometimes, but it's mostly them.

 

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, after a painstaking amount of laziness, this fic has come to an end! As much as I miss writing it, I would also loooooove to thank all my readers and it's still fucking surreal that this fic has almost 1.7k reads as of today! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and the bookmarks! I love you guys so much!
> 
> And also, thanks to @babycakes_Jules for making this last chapter happen because and cheering on this fic in general, I'm really grateful for you;) 
> 
>  
> 
> So here's a nice [picset](http://victuurilou.tumblr.com/post/156577419074/hell-of-a-ride-pic-set) you can reblog for this fic;
> 
> The proposal was inspired by one of [rosketch's tumblr posts](http://rosketch.tumblr.com/post/129001125430/30-days-otp-challenge-27-doing-one-of-their), so thank you for that!
> 
>  Also, a bit of trivia, the Orange Blossoms which were on the table signifies Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness:)
> 
> So until next time, Au Revoir!
> 
> Talk! - @strawzarry

**Author's Note:**

> I love you.


End file.
